I Miss You
by ktg812
Summary: songfic to Incubus' "I Miss You"--h/hr that's full of fluff


(A/N: this is my first song fic. It's kind of short but the song was just  
too sweet to ignore. It's "I Miss You" by Incubus off their album Make  
Yourself. Enjoy and Review please.)  
I don't own anything besides the plot/exact wording. The characters are  
copyrighted by JKR and the song is copyrighted by Incubus. Uh. I think  
that's enough of a disclaimer. Oh, and don't sue me.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------  
"To see you when I wake up, is a gift I didn't think could be real."  
-----------------------  
Hermione lifted her head. Only about 2 inches off her pillow, because at  
that time, that was all she thought she could manage. She looked next to  
her, and sure enough, confirming her fogged memory, was the one and only  
Mr. Harry Potter. It couldn't be right, could it? Of course it could. It  
was correct, but highly unbelievable.  
-----------------------  
"To know that you feel the same, as I do, is a Three-fold utopian dream."  
-----------------------  
She remembered talking to Harry the night before; he seemed so shy, so  
sweet, so perfect. She remembered his exact words. quoting Shakespeare to  
impress her.  
" 'Doubt that stars are fire; doubt the sun doth move; doubt truth to a  
liar; but never doubt that I love', Hermione, I know that sometimes it  
doesn't seem like it, or sometimes it's easy to forget, but, I think, no-I  
know I love you. I've loved you since our first ride on the Hogwarts  
Express. I loved it when you teach me charms and when you show me up.  
Hermione, you don't have to say anything, I just had to tell you."  
-----------------------  
"You do something to me-that I can't explain."  
-----------------------  
She couldn't remember her all her words, but she remembered cupping his  
nervous hand in both of her hands and telling him that she loved him too.  
"Harry, it would be wrong not to say something. It would be wrong to, even  
for one more moment, pretend. I love you. I always have, I always will. I  
love it when you act brave, and when you tell Ron and me your secrets. I  
love everything about you. And I just had to tell you."  
-----------------------  
"So would I be out of line, If I said."  
-----------------------  
She faintly remembered their first kiss. She'd lent in and kissed him on  
the lips, he'd seemed surprised at first, but joined in, they sat there in  
the common room kissing and telling each other where and when they'd fallen  
for each other more.  
-----------------------  
"I miss you.."  
-----------------------  
"When you helped with that puzzle in the potions chamber leading to the  
Sorcerer's stone, I was in awe," Harry said.  
"When you won your first quidditch match," Hermione said.  
"When you figured out that the creature was a basilisk."  
"When you saved Ginny's and Ron's and Gildrey's lives in the Chamber of  
Secrets."  
"When you handled all those subjects, year 3."  
"When you attacked Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, pretending to be dementors,  
during a quidditch match."  
"When you rode with me on the Buckbeak."  
"When I rode with you on Buckbeak."  
They went on like this for hours. until finally, they both fell asleep.  
"I see your picture, I smell your skin, on the empty pillow next to mine."  
She wanted so badly to stop reliving that memory and to start making new  
ones. She couldn't help it. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead,  
waking him.  
-----------------------  
"But I need you to know, that I care."  
-----------------------  
"Hey handsome," she said.  
"Hey gorgeous," he said back.  
"Thank you for bringing me to your room, but I've got to be getting back to  
mine," she said.  
"Do you have to go?" he asked, with a pleading tone in his voice.  
"Yes, I do. But I'll be back. I promise," she said, kissing him again. "I  
love you," she whispered, getting up to leave.  
"I love you too 'Mione. More than life itself," he said.  
Hermione tiptoed out of the Boys' Dormitories and was about to close the  
door when she heard Harry.  
"'Mione?"  
"Yes?"  
"Hurry back," he said.  
And she closed the door.  
-----------------------  
"And I miss you."  
----------------------- 


End file.
